The present invention relates to the mobile medical diagnostic art. It finds particular application in conjunction with a CT scanner mounted in a standard military ISO shelter for rapid deployment and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the invention will find application in conjunction with other types of medical diagnostic equipment in combination with other types of combined housing and transportation structures.
The U.S. military has set specifications for a standard military tactical shelter, also known as an ISO shelter, for various personnel uses. The ISO shelter is roughly 8'.times.8'.times.16' and is designed to be readily moved using standardized handling techniques. The shelters are utilized analogous to a trailer or small portable building for office facilities, medical facilities, and the like.
The Army specifications also provide for expandable ISO shelters. Specifically, an ISO 2:1 shelter expands to about twice the size of a single ISO shelter. One long wall has several hinged wall layers such that upon deployment, the side wall folds down to become about an 8'.times.20' floor, another section folds up to become the front wall, a third section folds out to function as the roof, and two side panels fold out to complete the double ISO shelter. The Army specifications analogously set forth ISO 3:1 shelters in which both side walls fold out to expand the shelter to triple size.
Various medical treatment facilities and diagnostic equipment have been housed in military ISO shelters. In addition to physicians' offices, the ISO shelters have been used to house conventional x-ray equipment. Although conventional radiography and fluoroscopy are available in the medical facilities for deployed military forces, there are physiological conditions that are best examined by CT scanners. Neurosurgical and ophthalmological specialties, for example, are not well-suited to conventional x-ray. The diagnosis and management of abdominal, thoracic, and spinal conditions with conventional x-ray equipment are limited. Although metal elements show up well with conventional x-ray, plastics and other synthetic materials found in the modern battlefield can be detected only poorly, if at all with conventional x-ray.
Although the above-referenced conditions can better be handled with CT scanners, CT scanners are delicate, complex, and large pieces of equipment. Their very precise alignments, large masses, and delicate moving parts are not conducive to movement. A CT scanner installation in a hospital can take days to set up, assemble, calibrate, and put into service. Deployable medical systems, particularly for military use, must be rendered functional rapidly upon being unloaded from the transportation vehicles.
The present invention enables a CT or other diagnostic scanner to be mounted in a standard ISO shelter for rapid military deployment.